


The Man Makes the Clothes

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Daily Deviant's Kinky Kristmas: Comment Kink Edition.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Man Makes the Clothes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> Written for Daily Deviant's Kinky Kristmas: Comment Kink Edition.

It's times like these that Severus appreciates having a job at the Ministry. Shorter hours on the days leading up to Christmas as well as holiday pay for staying home.

_Idiots_ , he thinks, shaking his head.

Harry's told him there is last minute shopping to do so Severus is surprised to find him home already.

Severus pauses at the bedroom door, watching Harry, who is looking at himself in the mirror, clearly too distracted to have heard Severus come in.

He's standing with his feet shoulder length apart, black silk stockings encasing his muscular legs. His short red skirt matches the red heels he's wearing and makes him a good three inches taller than Severus.

Why Severus finds this as arousing as he does, he's yet to determine, but his cock is hardening rapidly and he licks his lips. 

On top, Harry's wearing a black corset which accentuates his broad shoulders, toned arms, and lickable collarbones.

"Finished your shopping, I see," Severus drawls and steps fully into the room, plans to bend Harry over the closest surface at the forefront of his mind.

Harry turns, wicked grin on his face, and saunters closer, swinging his hips more than necessary.

"Would you like to open your gift now?" He tugs Severus to him, rubbing his erection against Severus's stomach. "It is Christmas Eve after all."

Severus slides his hands up and under the skirt feeling only bare skin.

"No pants?" he says, his fingers trailing down the crease between Harry's arsecheeks.

"I couldn't find the red lace knickers," Harry replies.

Severus doesn't reply, instead mouthing along those lovely collarbones while Harry rolls his hips, his hands threading through Severus's hair.

They spin and stumble, falling against the bed, Harry sprawled on top of him. 

"You're wearing far too many clothes," Harry murmurs and sits back to undress Severus.

Shoes, socks, and trousers go before Harry gasps and smacks Severus's thigh.

"No wonder I couldn't find them, you prat." Harry runs his hand over Severus's erection, straining the knickers to the bursting point. "Look good on you though." 

Severus usually lets Harry be the one to dabble in lingerie but on occasion he does enjoy surprising him. Watching him now—face rubbing against Severus's cock through the thin red lace—reminds him it's worth it. 

"I almost hate to take them off." Severus raises an eyebrow and Harry hooks his fingers into the waistband. "But I want you to fuck me more."

Severus's cock springs free as Harry pulls the knickers down his legs then rises and straddles Severus, the skirt he's wearing bunched up at his waist.

Reaching behind himself, Harry positions Severus's cock and slowly inches his way down. He's slick but desperately tight and Severus bites the inside of his cheek to keep from finishing before they start.

Harry's panting, then moaning, his cock hard against Severus's stomach. He sighs when he's fully seated, the veins in his neck pulsing along with his heartbeat.

Leaning forward, Harry braces his hands on Severus's shoulders and says, "Hard and fast."

Severus growls and grasps Harry's hips, both of them groaning. He thrusts up as Harry slams down, their rhythm perfected after years of practice. 

"Fuck, Severus," Harry cries, breathless, and Severus reaches for Harry's cock. Harry fucks his fist, arse clenching around Severus's cock, come spilling across Severus's stomach and into Harry's arse.

Harry collapses against him and Severus presses a kiss to his sweaty skin. 

He should have taken the time to appreciate Harry's outfit more, Severus thinks idly as Harry's breath evens out as he falls asleep for a post-coital nap. 

But tomorrow is Christmas, then Boxing Day; plenty of opportunity for Harry to try on the new ensemble that Severus left under the tree before he came upstairs.


End file.
